


Astrolabes and Snakes

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Feels, Astronomy Professor Kim Taehyung | V, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Potioneer Park Jimin, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Ravenclaw Park Jimin, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, argument, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: "Baby," Taehyung calls to him, "Did you let this snake come and stay here?"Jungkook blinks, "What? W-Well, not intentionally—"OrWhen a snake comes in Jungkook's home, it sheds more than a few scales along its wake.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963
Comments: 50
Kudos: 617





	Astrolabes and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! Have another fic for this AU!  
> This time, a lot of feelings and insecurities will be exposed, which is only normal considering the kind of relationship and how long taekook have been together in this AU.  
> It's about time they get into a fight ;u;  
> Also, while I made this before it came out, the latter half of the story has been heavily inspired with Suga's Interlude. Thank you to Halsey and Suga for creating such a beautiful masterpiece.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The plot in this story is purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter.

"Baby?" Taehyung calls from the door of the Magizoologist's home one day, carrying a box of custard tarts, surprised to see an empty atelier. He closes the door behind him and places the box on the table by the couch, looking around the empty space seemingly absent of his boyfriend's presence. "Jungkook?"

He walks toward the stairs leading up to the second floor, peeking up to check if the younger male was there. He was about to take a step when he faintly hears something slithering nearby. Turning back, he sees nothing amiss around the atelier— the cages are all being housed by their respective magical creature, calm and full from their recent morning meal, Jungkook's studies still awry over his working desk and nothing else seemed different.

Taehyung cocks an eyebrow up before turning back to head up the stairs, only to hear the same sound once more along with another voice—

" _Stranger—_ "

And Taehyung somehow, in one way or the other, knows that voice. It's a familiar tone, a familiar voice— a familiar language. 

It's a language he hasn't heard from in a long, _long_ time.

Taehyung turns around again and sees a brown and black scaled pit viper slithering from under the table, having blended with the floor. For a moment, he seems too stunned to move as it begins to slowly slide towards him at a deadly slow pace, as if regarding and measuring him with caution.

" _What is your purpose here?_ " It hisses and the language flows smoothly into Taehyung's ears like it was his mother tongue.

The Astronomy professor blinks as the snake's eyes dilate and sharpen in a second before it coils in itself on the floor, slowly pulling its head back and baring its fangs at him.

At that point, Taehyung breaks from his spell and takes a step. It's a trigger for the snake as it attempts to strike—

"Taehyung!" 

Jungkook's voice breaks the tension between the elder and the snake. Taehyung turns his head up back around, whipping up to see the younger male almost tumbling down the stairs and falling between him and the snake. With arms wide open, he's blocking the elder with a panic in his voice.

"Get away, Taehyung!" Jungkook cries, hand holding up towards the snake with caution. The younger male isn't sure if the snake can understand— the animal is different from the magical creatures he's so used to handling but he assumes it does understand his body language seeing as how the reptile gradually uncoils from itself, fangs retracting and eyes blinking curiously back at them.

"Jungkook—" Taehyung begins to say and flinches when the younger male turns back to him, worry evident on his features.

"Oh my god, are you all right, hyung?" The younger male asks, concern etched in his voice. His eyes scan down his body to check for injuries and visibly sighs and relaxes in relief upon seeing him scratch-free.

"I'm fine." Taehyung chuckles, almost fond. His eyes scan back to the snake looking back at them silently. "But, why do you have a snake in your home?"

Jungkook flinches, turning back to the snake and then back to the elder's scrutinizing gaze. He scratches his head nervously, "Y-You see— I sort of saved it from being stepped on by the Hippogriff the other day—"

"Jungkook—" Taehyung almost groans and the upsetting air that comes from him is enough to warrant another hiss from the snake.

" _Get away from him_." 

The snake's voice breaks into their conversation and Taehyung cocks an eyebrow up before he grabs Jungkook's arm and pulls him aside. Ignoring the younger male's worried call, the elder takes a step towards the snake and smirks before parting his lips—

" _Watch your tongue, snake_." 

The snake blinks back up at him and pulls back, seemingly surprised to have understood the human before him. Beside him, Jungkook ogles, eyes wide, at the elder because—

_Did Taehyung just speak in snake language? Parseltongue?_

"T-Taehyung?" Jungkook croaks, "Y-You're a Parselmouth?"

Taehyung looks back to the younger male, seemingly oblivious to the growing epiphany the other male was having, and shrugs, "Well— yeah."

 _Well, yeah?!_ Jungkook's mouth drops open, "Y-You can speak Parseltongue?! Wh-What the— H-How— Why have you _never_ told me?!"

Taehyung blinks, confused at the younger male's frantic reaction. "It's not a big deal, baby."

"What the hell, Taehyung, of _course_ it is!" Jungkook is close to ripping his hair out as he nudges him, "Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin have the ability to talk to snakes! _The_ Salazar Slytherin! The founder of the House of Slytherin!"

Taehyung makes a lazy wave of his hand, "Yeah, I know that much—"

"Oh my _god,_ y-you're— you're a _descendant_? _You_?" Jungkook is close to hyperventilating but Taehyung doesn't get the opportunity to calm him down as another voice interrupts them.

" _You are kin to the pure-blooded Serpent-tongue?_ " 

Taehyung turns back to the snake as Jungkook follows, having heard the snake hiss. The younger male then glances back to the elder and sees him crack a smile.

" _Yes, I am, snake. Curious?_ "

The snake uncoils and slithers closer to the elder. Taehyung visibly senses Jungkook tense a little beside him, probably afraid at what the snake will do but Taehyung offers him a comforting smile to relax him, taking hold of his hand in his.

The reptile brings itself up till its head was at the same height as Taehyung's waist, " _Interesting. I have never met one able to speak to us._ "

Taehyung tilts his head, his voice drawling in the snake language so naturally, it felt like shedding away a second skin, " _Well, now you have._ "

The snake's head tilts from one side to the other, as if it was happy at the concept.

Taehyung nods his head, his deep, velvety voice hissing back at the reptile, " _Why have you found your way here, snake? Have you come to harm him?_ " His eyes sharpen a little and his grip on Jungkook's hand squeezes just a tad bit tighter, enough to make Jungkook look back at him, confused and concerned, " _Let me tell you that if you even think of laying even a trickle of your poison into him, know that I won't hesitate to kill you myself._ "

Jungkook squeezes back at Taehyung's hand, "Hyung? What's happening? What are you two talking about?"

"Relax, I've got this." Taehyung whispers back, glancing back at him briefly.

The snake's eyes sharpen. " _You will kill me?_ "

Taehyung's gaze scrutinizes back at the snake and hisses back, a slow, sibilant sound that sent tingles down Jungkook's spine, " _I will._ "

There was a tense silence between them and then the snake brings its head back, coiling back around in itself and cocks its tiny head up, as if smug, hissing, " _You will not kill me, Serpent-tongue._ "

Taehyung huffs, " _Oh? And why not?_ "

" _Because we share a common goal._ "

Well that— _that_ is not what Taehyung is expecting. He turns back to the young Magizoologist just ogling between him and the snake, completely lost at what they were talking about.

"Baby," Taehyung calls to him, "Did you let this snake come and stay here?"

Jungkook blinks, "What? W-Well, not intentionally—"

"Sweetheart—"

"It's just—" Jungkook drops his shoulders and heaves a sigh, admitting defeat at the elder's strong gaze directed at him, "The day when I found it, it was resting in between the pumpkins near the Hippogriff's nest, but I think it was able to sense it and almost stomped it to death. When I pulled it away from the patch—"

"Not with your bare hands—" Taehyung almost pales at the notion but Jungkook hurriedly shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, no— _god_ , I'm not _that_ stupid, Tae!" Jungkook huffs, "I just— I just cast a charm to make it levitate away from the Hippogriff. I made sure to bring it back near the forest but it somehow found its way into my house."

Jungkook pauses before mumbling softly, "I admit I was a little shocked to see it staying down in the atelier but it didn't do anything else other than watch and observe me. So I thought, i-it must've been traumatized from having almost been stepped on by the Hippogriff, I was afraid to leave it alone but I didn't expect it to stay—"

Taehyung heaves a huge sigh and looks back to the snake, eyes glowering, " _You little leech._ "

" _The human saved my life,_ " The snake hisses back, " _I must return the favor_."

" _There's no need to stay. You're scaring him._ " The elder replies, his voice becoming a little more venomous than intended and one that Jungkook doesn't miss.

The snake lowers its head, " _I do not wish to hurt him,_ "

" _Listen, you—_ "

" _The human seems to be more prone to hurting himself._ "

Taehyung stops midway and blinks, " _What?_ "

The snake tilts its head, " _He has had several mishaps since yesterday. Curious, I must say. Why does this human attract so much harm to himself?_ "

 _Harm?_ Taehyung turns back to the young Magizoologist and only now notices as he looks down at the new scratches on his fingers that have been hurriedly bandaged poorly. Taehyung furrows his brows and pulls Jungkook's hand up, ignoring the whine from the younger male.

"Tae—"

Taehyung pulls back the long sleeve of his soft button-up and makes a face, unable to stop a displeased noise from the back of his throat at seeing more scratch marks on Jungkook's wrist.

"Jungkook, _what the hell_?" 

Jungkook tugs his arm away and smiles nervously, "Look, I know it looks bad but it's not as bad as it seems—"

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung glowers at the younger male and sees him flinch.

"I-It's not a big deal, Tae—"

"I'll be the judge of that."

There's a hiss at the side and Taehyung glances at the snake.

"Let me correct myself," He says, crossing his arms and nodding towards the snake, " _We'll_ be the judge of that."

Jungkook's mouth hangs open as he registers the sentence in his head. After a few seconds, he blinks and cries out, "What? H-Hold on a minute— A-Are you two— Are you two ganging up on me?!"

Taehyung's displeased and unpleasant reaction momentarily knocks Jungkook off his sails but the younger male is quick to jump back.

"This isn't fair!" He whines, "How dare you talk to a snake and gang up on me!"

"The snake seems to have more logic than you at this point." Taehyung replies, "What did you do, Jungkook? Where did these injuries come from?"

"I—" Jungkook tenses and pouts, eyes looking at the snake with nothing short of betrayal. "Did the snake tell you? It told you, didn't it?"

"Answer my question, baby."

"Don't you _baby_ me, Kim Taehyung!"

"Well then, answer the question, _Jungkook_."

Jungkook makes a strained whine at the back of his throat and throws his hands in the air, " _Unbelievable_! I can't believe my own boyfriend would gang up on me with a snake—"

Taehyung shakes his head, "This isn't about that now, okay? Just tell me where you got those injuries first—"

"I-I was—" Jungkook pulls his hands back, hiding them as his eyes shift nervously to the side, "I was just working, that's all."

Taehyung glances to the cages around the atelier, "Your magical creatures, I believe? They hurt you? They did this to you?"

"N-Not them!" Jungkook pipes up, defensive and almost aghast at the thought, "Not these guys—"

"So then, it's some new creature this time." Taehyung concludes which almost makes Jungkook want to roll his eyes. "Did you go out into the Forbidden Forest by yourself again?"

Jungkook's ears flush pink in shame and guilt and the elder knows he's hit the mark.

"Jungkook—" 

"It's not that big of a deal and you're taking this way out of proportion, hyung." Jungkook hurriedly scrambles to explain as he continues to look away from the elder's discerning gaze.

"It is a big deal when you're hurt like this," And to prove his point, Taehyung grabs both of his wrists and pulls them towards him, wincing as he sees the little scratches and marks on the younger male's hands and skin. "Jungkook, baby, I know you love your magical creatures but this— this isn't okay, all right? It isn't safe to keep jumping head on into their territory like this—"

Jungkook shakes his head, "N-No, I wasn't— I really wasn't—"

Taehyung sighs, knowing full well how much love the younger male has for these misunderstood critters. "I know you're going to defend them like this,"

"Tae—"

There is a slithering noise that distracts them both momentarily as both look down to the snake at the side, sliding gracefully towards the elder with amusement in its eyes. 

" _Such concern you have for this human, Serpent-tongue_." The snake hisses and Taehyung purses his lips tight. " _Are you two perhaps what we call as mates in our world?_ "

Taehyung cocks an eyebrow at the reptile and hisses back, " _And if we are?_ "

The snake tilts its tiny head, " _Interesting._ " Its tongue flickers out as if sensing the air, " _Then, allow me to extend my services to you as well._ "

" _Services?_ " Taehyung hums, seemingly ignoring the nervous whining of the younger male beside him at being left out in the conversation.

" _You are correct in the idea that this human has gone into the Forest by himself and returned with these injuries_ ," The snake adds, body coiling into a perfect bundle on the floor, " _As I am now, it's difficult for me to watch over and prevent him from getting into further trouble. But perhaps, together, we can do things differently—_ "

Taehyung's eyes widen at the idea, " _So this is what you meant when you said we shared a common goal?_ " 

The snake nods, " _Indeed._ " Its tongue flickers out again, " _I simply wish to return the favor to this human for saving my life. I presume our interests are aligned?_ "

Taehyung sneaks a glance at the younger male beside him, who looks back at him nervously, and then back at the snake before giving it a little smile. His voice hisses back in that language that keeps giving Jungkook the goosebumps. 

" _Snake,_ " The elder says with a glimmer in his eyes, " _You have a deal_."

"This isn't right!" Jungkook almost stomps his foot in retaliation as he glares at the direction of the two beings staring daggers at his back. Taehyung and the snake had somehow formed a certain camaraderie after their strange and secret conversation earlier that day, the details of which remain unknown to the young Magizoologist. He's now under their watchful eye as he resumes his work— well, he _tries_ to— it's hard to work when he's got two pairs of eyes quietly observing him.

And one pair isn't exactly human.

"Yes it is," Taehyung crosses his arms as the snake coils around a root creeping into an open window from the Acacia tree above his home. "Look, sweetheart, we just want you safe—"

"I'd feel safer without you two staring at me." Jungkook almost shivers as he pulls his arms around himself. "You're really overreacting, Tae. My injuries aren't hurting anymore and it's not like it's the first time I've gotten hurt—"

That seems to have set off the elder as he frowns at the younger male, "Just because it's not the first time doesn't mean I'd want it to happen again, Jungkook. And if you've gotten to the point where having injuries on your body is practically normal for you, then I think we're going to have a different discussion on that."

Jungkook freezes in place at the elder's outburst. He watches as Taehyung huffs, looking aside but the shade in his eyes doesn't betray the churning emotions inside him. The younger male slumps his shoulders and looks to the floor sadly, "I— Th-That's not what I meant, hyung. I-I'm sorry—"

Taehyung makes a pained expression and Jungkook feels his heart drop to his stomach. He hears the elder sigh before walking towards him, taking his hands in his own to press soft kisses on the scratches still adorning his fingers.

"Look, I— I didn't mean to get upset like that. I'm sorry, love." Taehyung says softly and Jungkook gives a slow nod, taking a step closer till he presses his forehead against Taehyung's. "I just worry about you, Jungkook. You've always been forgetful when it comes to your own safety and well-being. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Jungkook frowns, "I'm sorry—"

"Ssh," Taehyung sighs before pressing a feather-light kiss onto his lips. "I know, _I know._ You don't do it on purpose. I just— I just wish you'd stop and think before you do anything dangerous."

Jungkook gives a shy nod and buries his head onto Taehyung's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the elder's torso for a hug. "I didn't mean to make you so sad, Taehyung."

Taehyung rubs his lower back gently and hums, "I know."

Quietly, the snake observes the interaction from where its coiled around the root. 

The two pull back away from each other moments later and Taehyung gives a little ruffle on Jungkook's mop of black hair.

"So, what is it that you're working on?" Taehyung asks, hoping to change the conversation into something more light. 

Jungkook flinches and a small streak of pink crosses his features a second later. "N-Nothing special." He says before clearing his throat. "In fact, I think I can work on it upstairs."

"Work on what?" Taehyung tilts his head curiously. 

"Nothing!" Jungkook squeaks and nervously shifts his eyes elsewhere other than the elder. 

"Baby—" Taehyung creeps towards the younger male at the same time Jungkook is treading carefully backwards. He tentatively takes a step back till his back hits the edge of his desk.

"I-It's really nothing, hyung."

Taehyung corners him and narrows his gaze. "Oh? Are you now keeping secrets from me?"

"It's not— It's not that kind of secret—" Jungkook murmurs and gasps when Taehyung places a hand on the desk, trapping him.

"When you begin to act like this, it's usually something really dangerous that you should probably have nothing to do with in the first place." Taehyung hums in thought, "What is it this time? A rare dragon? A centaur? The Acromantula? Baby, you know those spiders mean no funny business—"

"It's not them!" Jungkook cries out before he looks away, egging Taehyung's suspicions further. "I-It's not—"

"It's not? Then—" Taehyung mutters under his breath in thought and is momentarily distracted when the snake hisses behind him.

" _Seems to be a secret he doesn't want you to know_." The snake comments from behind and Taehyung slowly turns his head back towards the reptile lounging on the root by the window, a mischievous smirk playing on its reptilian mouth.

Taehyung almost glares back at the snake, " _What do you mean, snake?_ "

The snake flicks its tongue out once and narrows its eyes, " _The human— he's hiding something—_ "

Taehyung cocks an eyebrow at the snake and Jungkook looks back to the two, momentarily shocked to hear them speak in their language once more. But then, he comes to realize that the snake may be giving off more than it should.

"Hyung!" Jungkook shouts all of a sudden that it distracts Taehyung, whipping his head back at the younger male.

"J-Jungkook?" 

"Listen!" Jungkook turns around and hurriedly grabs some random books and papers from the table. "J-Just listen, hyung, it's getting late and I think I'm just gonna stay put upstairs and work on— _it_ — by myself. In my room. Just— by myself. Yes."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow curiously and suspiciously, "Jungkook—"

"So, there you go!" Jungkook gives a very strained smile at the elder and turns him around towards his door. "You don't have to trouble yourself with watching over me now. I'll just be here, safe and sound. No Forbidden Forest today."

"But—"

"It's okay, hyung." Jungkook hurriedly begins to add as he pushes the elder towards the door. He grabs Taehyung on the shoulder and reaches forward to press a kiss on his lips as a goodbye. "Thank you for the custard tarts, by the way. They look really delicious. I'll have them later. So—"

He then opens the door and pushes the elder out before Taehyung could even completely realize what was going on.

"I'll see you soon."

"Wait a— Jungkook?"

"Good luck with your classes!"

And the door closes shut before the elder can finish a sentence.

Taehyung stands there in utter shock, confused as to what had just happened. Then, the snake peeks out from the window and gracefully traverses its way down to the ledge and onto the ground as Taehyung approaches it.

" _So, is this how human mates bid their goodbyes to each other?_ " The snake tilts its head up, amused.

The elder huffs out a breath and crouches down to be level with the snake, hissing back, " _Watch your tongue, snake._ "

The reptile simply responds by flicking its tongue out to scent the air.

" _What was that you said earlier? What is he hiding?_ " Taehyung asks and the snake dilates its eyes.

" _It seems I am in no position to disclose that, Serpent-tongue._ " 

Taehyung frowns, " _I thought we had a deal._ "

" _Yes_ ," The snake hisses the 's' long and teasingly, " _But only when the human is in danger. What he's hiding from you doesn't seem to require— immediate intervention_."

" _Intervention?_ " Taehyung hums in thought before staring into the snake's eyes again, " _What do you mean?_ "

The snake coils around, resting its head on its scaly body. " _Perhaps you should ask him again._ "

The elder huffs, " _Fine._ " He stands up and brushes the dust from his clothes as he glances back at the shut door of Jungkook's home. He frowns, perplexed and worried. He hopes the younger male isn't doing anything too drastic and dangerous. It's one thing to have a snake inside his home—

" _I will keep a close eye on our little human, Serpent-tongue._ " The snake adds, slithering back towards the window. " _Should anything happen, you will be the first to know._ "

 _"I wish that weren't the case_." Taehyung says back as the snake gives a brief nod out of courtesy.

For the next couple of days, Taehyung has attempted to visit the young Magizoologist with little success. There was always an excuse coming out from his mouth— from needing to study on his research materials to tending to his magical creatures to needing to go to Diagon Alley. Taehyung wouldn't have minded to have accompanied Jungkook in all of those endeavors but the younger male has been very— flighty— whenever he was around, almost as if he was avoiding him. Could their talk before have made Jungkook upset deep down?

 _No, that can't be._ Taehyung thinks to himself one day as he leaves the Hogwarts castle to visit Jungkook again. _He seemed to have understood where I was coming from. So, why is he avoiding me now? Am I just overreacting?_ The elder continues to think as he arrives near the area with the giant Acacia tree in sight. As soon as he is close enough, the tree's leaves and branches move accordingly to offer him shade from the bright sun. 

However, when he arrives, it's to an empty home and not even the Hippogriff is out on its usual pumpkin patch resting. Taehyung looks around the area, noting nothing else out of the ordinary but the absent magical creature and his boyfriend.

Then, a slithering noise comes from behind him and Taehyung turns to see the snake blinking its eyes back at the elder.

" _Where is he, snake?_ " Taehyung hisses towards the reptile.

" _He left_." 

_Left?_ Taehyung's eyes widen just a bit as he looks around. " _What do you mean he left? Where did he go?_ "

" _He did not say, Serpent-tongue_."

" _Well, then, why are you still here? I thought you wanted to return the favor and protect him from harm!_ " Taehyung shoots back, frustration building up in his gut as he walks towards the front door. He pulls out his wand and casts a charm to unlock it. As expected, the atelier was devoid of Jungkook though his magical creatures were still around and in their cages, well fed and lounging about.

The snake slithers in after him, " _He left on the winged creature that nearly killed me. You don't expect me to come close to that monstrosity after that incident now, would you?_ "

Taehyung wanted to roll his eyes at the snake's argument. " _Well, had it ever occurred to you that wherever he went off to might be some place dangerous?_ "

" _We snakes belong on the land, not in the sky. And besides,_ " The snake tilts its head at the thought, " _That is unlikely_."

" _What makes you so sure?_ " Taehyung glowers at the snake. 

" _Wherever it is he's left to, it was related to what he is hiding from you_."

 _Hiding from me?_ Taehyung blinks and crouches back towards the snake again. " _What is it that he's doing exactly? You have to tell me, snake._ "

The snake blinks and flicks its tongue out. " _But it is his secret—_ "

" _And I'm his boyfriend. His mate._ " Taehyung frowns, " _I need to know. I worry for him, snake. Surely, you must understand how that feels? It's a basic instinct, isn't it?_ "

The snake coils and uncoils in around itself before it slithers towards Taehyung's arm, wraps around his limb and crawls till its head is close to his face. The snake sharpens its gaze and pulls its head back, watchful and weary. 

" _I cannot disclose what he is doing, that will be rude to the one who saved my life._ " The snake hisses and Taehyung almost lets out a grunt in disappointment, however, the snake leans closer towards the former Slytherin and adds, " _But, I do respect your sincerity to your mate. All I can say, Serpent-tongue, is that he wishes you not to be so ever curious as to what he is doing as of late_."

Taehyung pulls back, " _What?_ "

The snake crawls back towards the floor and around the elder.

" _He has expressed, countless of times, how he wishes you distance yourself from his home for now_."

Taehyung shoots up and looks back at the snake accusingly, " _That's a lie, snake_."

The snake flicks its tongue out and blinks its reptilian eyes back at the elder, " _No, he has said it. He finds it— difficult— to work if you're around._ "

Taehyung feels a strange sense of dread run through his veins. Difficult? Him? Jungkook finds it difficult to work with him around? Since when? Has it always been like this? " _Y-You're lying—_ " 

The reptile slithers towards the young Magizoologist's work desk, careful not to mess any of the books and papers stacked atop. "W _hy should I lie to you, Serpent-tongue? Did I not just say that I respected your wish to protect him as well? We made a deal, remember? A deal that we both watch over the human till I return the favor. I do not see how lying to you would bring favor to me._ "

Taehyung feels dizzy all of a sudden. It can't be true. Jungkook hasn't ever shown any disinterest or displeasure whenever he's around— or perhaps—

— Jungkook has just been bottling it up deep inside him all this time.

Of course, he would. It would take a matter of life and death for Jungkook to break down and admit his feelings. Taehyung has learned and seen that first hand. So, it must be true then? Does Jungkook—

Does Jungkook not want him around anymore?

" _Serpent-tongue?_ " The snake calls out, hissing at the elder. " _You seem a little pale. What is the matter?_ "

Taehyung shoots the snake a quick glance and turns around, gripping the side of his head. " _Nothing— I'm fine_." He pants, his heart is picking up speed and he knows the snake and all the other animals can sense it. " _Just—_ "

" _Serpent-tongue—_ "

" _Just stay here and watch over him when he gets back._ " Taehyung says and he leaves the house without turning back.

When he arrives back at the castle, it's with a disgusting feeling of dread in his veins and a cold, bitter taste in his mouth. His mind is a mess as this thoughts scramble to make sense of what the snake has told him.

It's true that lying to him would serve no benefit to the snake and the thought alone is enough to make Taehyung see stars. His head throbs at the idea of Jungkook getting tired of him. Has he indeed been too overbearing? What if his latest outburst was enough to set off the younger male? It's not as if Taehyung wants Jungkook to stop working— granted his line of work isn't the safest and most ideal— but sometimes, just _sometimes_ , Taehyung wishes that the younger male would stop and think before he acts and jumps into the fray.

His heart clenches at the thought of Jungkook getting hurt. That's normal, isn't it? He's his lover. It's absolutely normal to worry and fret over someone you hold dear to your heart all these years—

 _Oh, for god's sake, you're not in high school anymore, Kim Taehyung._ The elder scolds himself in his thoughts as he makes way inside the castle. He needs a moment to think, maybe inside his room with a glass of whiskey in one hand.

Giggles and little squeals of delight distract him as he crosses one hallway towards his quarters. He glances up to see a group of girls huddling around a taller male, dressed in fine robes of silk and velvet, the man sporting flamboyant shade of cherry pink hair with a dangling earring on one ear.

Taehyung already knows who he is.

"Oh! Professor!" One of the girls, a Fourth year if Taehyung could remember correctly, calls out at him while blushing in delight at their strange guest. The greeting is enough to catch the man's attention as he slowly turns around to face the former Slytherin's direction.

Taehyung slumps his shoulder, leaning his weight on one foot as he places a hand on his waist, smirking at the guest in his school.

"Well, to what do we owe this surprise visit, Park Jimin?"

The man, Park Jimin, with his beautiful cherry pink hair has a glimmer in his eyes and a playful hint of a smile as he nods his head towards Taehyung's direction. "It's good to see you too, Kim Taehyung," And he pauses for a second before he claps his hands once, "Ah, or should I say— _Professor Kim_?"

The girls around him giggle enthusiastically.

Jimin smiles down at the small crowd around him and excuses himself smoothly, exiting their little circle to walk towards his old friend.

"It's been a while," He says as soon as he's close enough to give the young professor a brief hug. "I haven't seen you in so long, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Says the one with the audacious hair color," Taehyung reaches over to flick a strand from his friend's forehead, "What's with the pink? Last I saw you, you were still a brunette."

"New potion." Jimin answers simply as they both begin making their way towards Taehyung's quarters. "It's a— _minor_ side effect from the smoke during the brewing process. Honestly speaking, I quite like this shade. I think it fits me."

Taehyung chuckles while shaking his head, opening the door to his room to let Jimin in. They settle down for a bit, bottles of whiskey and small glasses floating about to their places as the two remove their robes to sit on opposing chairs.

Park Jimin was a fellow Hogwarts alumnus, having graduated the same year as Taehyung. A Ravenclaw whose talent lay in apothecary and potions, he was one of Taehyung's closest friends and one of the first to have found out about his and Jungkook's relationship when they were studying together in the castle. Jimin had a knack for having a keen eye on things, a perceptiveness that made Taehyung question if he was actually a Slytherin and not a Ravenclaw—

"Oh my _god_ , is that the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_?" Jimin pipes up from his shotglass of whiskey and reaches over to take the magazine laying on the low-lying table between them. 

"Ah yeah, I was surprised to see you've made it to their top ten of _Wizards a Witch Would Want to Date_ column for the fifth time in a row, though—" Taehyung hides the playful smirk on his face as he watches the little scowl on his best friend's face.

"I would've been number one if it hadn't been for that beefy Quidditch player from Ireland stealing what was rightfully my place." Jimin rolls his eyes, "Why do people think muscles are better than brains, anyway?"

Taehyung stifles a laugh. Ah yes, the competitiveness to be number one was a common trait among Ravenclaws and Slytherins, but while most Slytherins would think before they act, Ravenclaws would go as far as to back stab others to get those top marks. Perhaps, that's what set Jimin apart from him in a Ravenclaw to Slytherin point of view.

Fame was almost a natural and daily companion for his best friend. Park Jimin was a well known Potioneer, advancing the art and magic of Potion-making tenfold as soon as he had graduated from Hogwarts. His business, _Potions & Promises_, has successfully developed innovative potions and medicines that have garnered worldwide acclaim— of course, having a handsome owner and pioneer was an added bonus to its popularity. Jimin was always in some kind of media outlet in one way or the other but it never got to his head, of course, simply just happy to be able to do what he loves.

"Anyway," Jimin throws aside the magazine and tilts his head back to Taehyung's direction. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Taehyung replies with a shrug and Jimin's eyes sharpen just for a second.

"Hmm," He hums and looks around before reaching for the small picture frame on Taehyung's desk nearby, flipping it over to face him— a moving photograph of the sweet couple, of Taehyung and Jungkook huddled close, cheek to cheek, sharing one scarf smiling and laughing facing him. The cherry haired male's smile softens as he looks at the picture. "How about Jungkookie? Has he been well? I haven't heard from him in a while. The little brat's been so slow in replying to my letters."

Taehyung blinks and the brief pause that takes him to reply is enough to bring suspicion into Jimin's frame of mind.

"Tae? Is everything okay?" He asks, returning the frame back to its place.

"I—" Taehyung gulps his whiskey and the drink burns his throat like a Fire Salamander's oil, "Of course— wh-why wouldn't it be okay?"

Jimin doesn't look convinced. Quite silly of Taehyung to actually try and attempt to lie to his best friend and a former Ravenclaw— the worst combination ever to make up an excuse to. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Jiminnie." Taehyung sighs, bringing his glass down onto the table and shaking his head, "It's nothing. Look, Jungkook is out somewhere doing... work, I guess."

"You _guess_?" Jimin cocks an eyebrow up, "It isn't like you to not know what or where Jungkook is. Did you two have a fight?"

Taehyung stands up suddenly which kind of catches Jimin by surprise, "What? N-No, no— There wasn't— I mean, there's no fight going on. It's just—"

"Hey," Jimin stands up as well and grabs Taehyung by the shoulder, "Calm down. You're stuttering and, not to be rude or anything, but that's usually Jungkook's thing, you know?"

Taehyung takes a deep breath and looks toward his best friend, whose eyes grow concerned the longer he waits for Taehyung to say something. It's not as if they fought or anything. After all, Taehyung fretting and Jungkook reassuring him time and time again was a common occurrence. What else is new?

 _Well, maybe the fact that Jungkook doesn't want you around anymore because you're such a worrywart, that's what—_ Taehyung thinks as he sighs.

"Tae, what's going on?" Jimin asks and his voice is laced with worry that it almost, almost makes Taehyung laugh sarcastically.

"It's just—" Taehyung crosses his arms, "It's Jungkook. I met him a few days back, you know, just to visit him and drop off some food— you know what he's like, always forgetting to eat every now and then— and well, I saw him with some injuries—"

Jimin's eyes grow big, "Injuries? Is he hurt badly? Oh my god, has he been checked by Madam Pomfrey?"

"Calm down, Jiminnie." Taehyung gives him a small smile. Next to him, Jimin may be the hyung who is most worried about Jungkook getting hurt because of his line of work. It's always been like that— ever since they were students in Hogwarts. Jimin was like an older brother from another mother for Jungkook, which is just as well because Taehyung just can't tame the younger male by himself sometimes. "He's fine, just a few scratches on his fingers and wrists— nothing out of the ordinary— but I guess it really triggered me this time around."

Jimin nods along, "I see." He pauses, "And what did you say to him?"

"I just told him what I always tell him, to be careful and stuff— made him remember not to get used to these kind of things, to getting hurt time and time again. I don't want to stop him from studying magical creatures but I just wish he'd be careful, Jimin." 

Jimin gives the other male a smile, "Well, you know words aren't going to stick so long in Jungkook's head whenever those creatures of his are concerned."

Taehyung sighs, "You're right." He turns to the Potioneer, "And this time, I'm just worried that, maybe— just _maybe_ — he might be... getting tired of me fretting over him."

Jimin takes a second to let that thought sink in.

" _What_?"

Taehyung scratches his head, his blonde locks fluffing up in the action, "I mean, he might be? I don't blame him if he does but I'm not trying to be overbearing—"

"Whoa, _whoa_ — what are you saying, Tae?"

Taehyung blinks and shrugs helplessly, "I don't know, Jiminnie. I'm just worried about him and maybe he's finding it too much?"

Jimin shakes his head, disbelieving, "Where on _earth_ did this thought come from?"

Taehyung waves a hand dismissively as his thoughts scramble in his head, "You know what? Forget it. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Let's go to the Great Hall and get ourselves something to eat."

"Hold on a minute, Tae—" 

"Food. That's what I need right now. I need food. Food will cheer me up." Taehyung mutters under his breath as he walks towards the door, grabbing his robes while he makes his way, leaving Jimin almost flabbergasted at his best friend's behavior.

Leave it to Jeon Jungkook to turn the ever unflappable Kim Taehyung into a panicked mess.

Food doesn't make it any better. 

In fact, Taehyung has just been staring at the unfinished bowl of pudding for the past twenty minutes, his glare hard enough to melt the cold icing on top. Jimin thinks he's in need of an intervention himself.

"Tae, come on, talk to me." Jimin sighs, waving a hand in front of his best friend after he places his goblet of fruit punch aside. "You're starting to freak me out and you know that doesn't happen very often."

Taehyung lifts his gaze and shakes his head, "God, this is ridiculous— I feel like I'm in high school—"

"Aw, don't say that." 

"It's true, Jimin. I feel awful." Taehyung mutters under his breath, stabbing the poor pudding with his fork to its demise. From where they were seated at the front table where professors or other supervisors would eat, a group of Third year girls have been huddled together in one of the long mahogany dining tables on the floor, gossiping amongst themselves.

Taehyung doesn't know what possessed him to tune into their conversation, but in his defense, it was very hard to ignore them when they were speaking in such aggressive, harsh, very poorly concealed whispers.

"— _you'll get tired of each other. You don't always know how it's going to happen, but it is always going to happen_."

Taehyung's ears pick up the sentences from the gossiping Third years nearby very clearly and he grabs hold of the arm beside him in sheer panic at the thought that crosses his mind.

"You don't think he's—" Taehyung's eyes widen as he slowly turns to Jimin's general direction, the famed Potioneer nearly close to screeching at him at the rough handling. "Jiminnie, y-you don't think Jungkook is getting tired of me, right?"

Jimin is mirroring the look on Taehyung's face. "What the— Taehyung, are you actually hearing yourself right now?!"

"But think about it, he's not letting me near his home these past few days and the snake keeps telling me that Jungkook is up to something—"

"Wait, _snake_? What snake?" Jimin blinks, confused.

"Jungkook has a snake in his house that's quite keen to be his bodyguard." Taehyung huffs and Jimin's eyes widen at the information before looking aside, feigning calm and understanding.

"Okay, well, give it to Jungkookie for harboring dangerous and deadly poisonous reptiles in his home." Jimin mutters under his breath.

"Focus, Jimin!"

"I am, Tae, and I think _you're_ way out of focus." Jimin flicks his forehead, earning him a scowl from the Astronomy professor. "You and Jungkook look at each other like you're each other's own universe, okay? I doubt he's tired of you."

"I just don't understand why he's acting like this," Taehyung sighs into his hands as he runs them down his face. "It's been days since I've last seen him and the times I have seen him, he hurriedly comes up with an excuse to avoid me. What else am I supposed to think other than he doesn't want to talk to me? To even want to see me? What if he's getting tired of me?"

"Whoa, I think you're thinking too fast and too far here, Taehyung." Jimin pulls back, holding a hand up to make a stopping motion at the other male. 

Taehyung stops and stares at the Potioneer with hopeful eyes as if he was begging Jimin to tell him it wasn't true, that whatever is running through his head is anything but true. Jimin heaves a sigh.

"Look, I don't know what it is that's going on with Jungkook, but I think you two need to talk it out. Maybe what you said to him before may have unknowingly made him upset or made him feel regretful for whatever he's been doing all this time. You know how he is, Tae. Even if it isn't his fault, he'd still take the blame for it. Why else would he be stuck defending magical creatures from barbaric wizards around?"

Taehyung stares at his forgotten pudding, "You're right, Jimin."

Jimin gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Look, if it's any consolation for you, I can go with you to meet with him. I'd like to have a look on our little Magizoologist as well, see if he's doing all right myself."

Taehyung gives him a smile, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Later that day, the two head over to the sentient Acacia tree to find the Hippogriff back on the pumpkin patch, tending to its feathers from the flight this morning. But it was the sight of the black haired male heading to where he kept the Fire Salamanders behind his home that made Taehyung sprint from where he was walking beside Jimin.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung calls out and the younger male turns around with surprise on his face.

"Hyung?" Jungkook blinks, shocked at the sudden visit, before his eyes land to the male walking leisurely behind Taehyung. His face brightens tenfold, "Jiminnie-hyung?!"

"Hey, Kookie." Jimin gives the younger male a warm smile, "It's been so long, hasn't it?"

Jungkook places the materials with what looks to be like charcoal on the ground before wiping the dirt from his hands onto his pants, making Taehyung sigh in the process. He decides not to reprimand the younger male just this time seeing as Jungkook makes his way past him to give the cherry pink haired hyung a big hug.

"When did you arrive back at Hogwarts? I would've come to fetch you!" 

Jimin chuckles fondly, ruffling the younger male's black hair. "Don't worry, Tae here didn't know I was coming over as well. I wanted to surprise the both of you— my all-time favorite couple."

Jungkook blushes and Taehyung clears his throat as he walks towards them.

The younger male turns around and offers the elder a smile. "This is great, it's been so long since we've hung out together, just the three of us. Would you like to go inside? I can prepare some tea, Jimin-hyung, I have some new peppermint leaves with me—"

"From where?" 

Jimin and Jungkook stop and turn to look at the solemn expression on Taehyung's face. Jungkook blinks, confused at his boyfriend's expression.

"Hyung?" He says, taking a step closer to him.

" _Tae_ —" Jimin gives him a warning glance, but Taehyung's a little bit off his usual calm and controlled headspace to really notice it.

"Did you get those when you went flying out this morning?" Taehyung says, his voice is almost devoid of any emotion and his eyes are a darker shade of brown than they normally are.

Jungkook hesitates to answer and the seconds that pass make Taehyung even more and more upset.

Jimin steps in between the two and places a hand on Taehyung's nape before he can say anything further. Jimin glances briefly at the former Slytherin before turning to give Jungkook a warm smile.

"Tea sounds good, Kookie." He says and Jungkook breaks eye contact with Taehyung for a moment to turn to the Potioneer. "It's been a while since I've had tea time with you. Why don't you go ahead inside and get things ready?"

Jungkook nervously fumbles with his hands as he steals a glance at Taehyung's direction but the elder has ducked his head, his fringe covering his eyes though his lips are a straight line, absent of any obvious emotion. Jungkook silently sighs, eyes downcast.

Had he done something wrong?

"O-Okay," Jungkook mumbles before he carefully walks past Taehyung and Jimin, "I'll have the tea ready for you inside, hyungs."

"Thank you, Jungkookie." Jimin says and gives the youngest a little wink— a silent message that he'll talk with Taehyung before dragging him inside. Jungkook gives him a shy nod and heads inside.

Now that Jungkook has gone inside his home, Jimin turns Taehyung around to face him and trails after his gaze, "Tae, what the hell was _that_?"

Taehyung makes a grimace and looks aside, refusing to talk, because he doesn't know what happened either. It's just—

He's finally seen Jungkook after days of being ignored, of being pushed away and while he's muddled in a storm of negative thoughts and worry, Jungkook is blissfully unaware of it— and it's— 

It's sickening of him to think this way, to think that it's unfair that he's stuck in this negativity all by himself. What's worse is that he had no other way to vent but towards Jungkook, himself.

Jimin frowns, "You didn't have to sound like you were accusing him of something, Tae." He squeezes his best friend's nape just once for comfort. "You and I don't know what he's doing, after all—"

"That's the thing, Jimin. I don't know what he's doing, where he's going and why he won't tell me—" Taehyung sighs, frustrated. The days of being left out in the dark is getting to him. It's never happened before. He and Jungkook often knew each other like open books. This is the first time he's being pushed away like this. "Is it just me who's thinking this way? What if he's just slowly and gradually pulling himself away from me so that it wouldn't hurt when he finally tells me he's fed up with me?"

"Tae—"

"We've been together for so long, it wouldn't come as a surprise to start to lose patience, right? It's like getting tired of a new toy or a hobby,"

"Your relationship with Jungkook is not as superficial as that, Tae, and you know it." Jimin argues, frustrated. "Just— wh-where is this insecurity coming from? It's not like you, Taehyung!"

Taehyung blinks and struggles to come up with a reply. For a few minutes, he and Jimin stand there, rooted at the same spot outside Jungkook's home under the shade of the sentient Acacia tree. The silence is choking him.

Jimin sighs, bringing his hand down to rest on his shoulder. "Listen, I know you're worried about him but don't you think it's better for you two to talk it out rather than wallow in your own thoughts like this? Whatever it is that's worrying you, I think Jungkook deserves to know. He's entitled to know what you're feeling deep down."

Taehyung purses his lips and ducks his head again, whispering under his breath, "But... what if— what if he—"

"Taehyung." Jimin interrupts before Taehyung can finish his sentence. "Trust me, if anyone's losing interest in you, it's _not_ Jungkook—" And his eyes slowly glance behind Taehyung. The former Slytherin follows Jimin's gaze and lands onto the slightly open doorway of Jungkook's house, where the younger male is standing there, a small porcelain teapot cradled in his hands.

"Um," Jungkook softly calls out and it's as if Taehyung is looking at the shy Hufflepuff from years ago standing meters away from him— hesitant, small and self-deprecating. It's been years since Taehyung gradually pulled Jungkook out of that shell but it seems that it only took him a few biting words to push him back in. "The... The tea is ready— i-if you want some, hyungs."

Taehyung feels like shit.

Jimin glances over between the two younger males and slumps his shoulders with a sigh. He pats Taehyung on the back before walking over to the Magizoologist.

"Thank you for preparing tea, Kookie." Jimin smiles back at the younger male, "I'd love to stay and talk with you but I think you and Tae need to sort things out first."

"I—" Jungkook looks down at the teapot. "I don't know what happened—"

"Ssh," Jimin pats his head comfortingly. "That's why, talk it out, okay? Taehyung— he's not exactly in high spirits at the moment and I think only you can pull him up from his slump."

Jungkook's eyes widen in alarm at the mention of Taehyung being upset. He glances back to the Astronomy professor still rooted at his place a few meters away from him, his back facing him.

"I-Is it my fault?" Jungkook whispers to the Potioneer. "Have I done something to upset him?"

Jimin blinks before chuckling softly, "I don't know, Kookie. You tell me." He shrugs when he sees the younger male's confused look. "Talk it out, okay? No charms or spells and please, for the love of Rowena Ravenclaw, no flying away on your Hippogriff if things get too— _nasty_."

Jungkook flushes as Jimin reaches over to give him a brief hug and peck on his cheek. 

"I'll have tea and biscuits with you when the mood is a lot better." Jimin says, taking a few steps back. 

"Hyung?" Jungkook calls out as the Potioneer begins making his way back to the castle.

"Call me when you two kiss and make up, all right?" Jimin waves a hand nonchalantly behind him as he walks forward, never looking back to the couple's awkward situation.

Jungkook shifts in place, tongue peeking out to wet his suddenly dry lips nervously. He glances over to where Taehyung is standing, still meters away from him with no inclination to come closer. It's— _weird_ , for lack of a better word. Taehyung has always been quick to close the distance between them, because Jungkook is a coward to do so himself, and to have the elder suddenly stay far away from him is evidence on how dependent he has been on Taehyung's assertiveness. The distance between them is like a gaping hole.

The elder moves a little in place, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and his eyes coolly glance back to the younger male.

Jungkook flinches.

He hates himself for knowing nil when it comes to relationships.

"Um, hyung?" Jungkook calls out, trying out a smile, trying to make things normal. "Would you like to come inside for some tea? It's peppermint. I just got it—"

"Where did you go off to, Jungkook?" Taehyung interrupts him and the younger male all but startles at the elder's words.

"I— I just went somewhere for work, Tae." Jungkook's eyes shift aside and Taehyung frowns at the action. "L-Let's not talk about that out here, hyung. Come inside... please?"

Taehyung sighs and resigns himself. He follows the younger male into his home and once the door closes, catches sight of the snake lounging on one of the window ledges.

"I see the snake is still around." Taehyung remarks dryly and Jungkook places the tea pot down silently on the table, his eyes glancing back at the elder standing by his doorway.

"Yeah," Jungkook comments, unsure or what else to say. He rubs his hands together nervously, the air around them is so uncharacteristically awkward and tense, it wasn't anything like the usual. What had he done to upset the elder so much?

There's a strangled noise that catches his attention coming from Taehyung's direction and Jungkook flinches upon seeing the almost horrified look on Taehyung's face.

"Hyung?"

"Jungkook—" Taehyung struggles to formulate his words, has trouble thinking straight now as he catches sight of Jungkook's hands.

Jungkook blinks and gasps, looks down at his hands, which he had been discreetly hiding from the others. He quickly attempts to hide it but he hears the thudding steps of Taehyung's shoes marching towards him and he knows he's screwed. Roughly, the older male grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him to face him. "Hyung—"

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Taehyung bites, eyes glaring daggers at the new and rather deep cuts on his hands. "What is all _this_?"

"I-It's not what it looks like—"

"I know what it looks like, Jungkook." Taehyung snaps. He didn't mean to say it so harshly, didn't mean to come off as overbearing and aggressive but he couldn't help it. Jungkook ducks his head, his black fringe covering his gaze.

"I-It's not..." He weakly mutters, eyes downcast.

It felt like something inside Taehyung was burning and fuming— perhaps it was the days of being cast aside, being ignored and being kept in the dark; of not knowing where or what Jungkook was doing only to come and find him back with new injuries. Perhaps it was the way Jungkook just refuses to answer his questions about them, refuses to listen to him when he hopes and begs him to be careful, to take caution next time. Or— perhaps it was the fact that Jungkook wouldn't even meet his eyes now.

"Why won't you look at me when you answer me?" The elder asks, his tone cold and the grip on Jungkook's hand tightens a bit.

Jungkook winces.

"Hyung, i-it hurts—"

" _Hurts_?" Taehyung almost wants to laugh, "So, _now_ it hurts? Now that when I'm here demanding answers as to what the _fuck_ happened to you, you're telling me it hurts? Do you want me to just ignore all of this, bandage you up and comfort you like always? Do you think I'll just cast a blind eye this time?"

Jungkook shoots his wide eyes at the elder and tugs at his wrist, "No! That's not it!"

"You seem to be awfully confident I'll forgive and forget this, Jungkook—" Taehyung can't stop. He knows he should. He can see it in the way the hurt just crosses on Jungkook's face. He should stop. 

But he _can't_.

He's opened the floodgates and now the rush won't stop.

"Does it mean nothing to you that I worry for your sake like this?" Taehyung growls, pulling Jungkook closer, ignoring the startled noises from the magical creaturs nearby and the slithering movements of the snake by the window ledge. He was growing a tunnel vision fast and he can't control it anymore. "Does it just conveniently fly through your head whatever I tell you when I see you bruised and injured like this?"

"Hyung, listen to me—"

"No, _you_ listen to _me_ , Jungkook." And Taehyung has never used such a cold tone before and it brings unshed tears to the younger male's eyes. The elder's heart squeezes in pain at the sight but he can't back down. He's like a raging chariot, only knowing how to move forward and not knowing when or how to stop— "I'm tired to having to see the result of your work, of seeing you like this. I don't know what it is that you've been doing or where you've been going but I know it's dangerous and it's no good. This has to stop."

"S-Stop?" Jungkook croaks and shakes his head. "No! You don't _understand_!"

" _What do I not understand_?!" Taehyung roars and Jungkook flinches in place, the magical creatures rattle in their places at the brewing conflict. "Do you think I don't understand how your work is jeopardizing your health? Do you think I don't understand how much you've poured everything into this work and for _what_? To get maimed and wounded in return? You think I don't understand all of this? No, Jungkook— _you_ don't understand it— _you don't get it at all_!"

Jungkook's eyes are watery and tears are streaming down his face— and briefly, Taehyung can see through the other's eyes how his cheeks have been stained with tears as well. When had _he_ started to cry?

"Am I too overbearing? Do I worry too much? Is that it? But I— I only worry because I _love_ you, Jungkook." Taehyung's voice softens as he continues to shed tears and Jungkook blinks, the tears brimming his eyes drip down like streams of broken feelings. "Are you tired of me? Is that why you've been distancing yourself from me?"

Jungkook's face morphs into one of mortification but Taehyung is too distraught in his emotions to see through it.

"If you're tired of me, just say it. But _please_ — Jungkook— This has to _stop_." Taehyung mutters after a moment, squeezing Jungkook's wrist to emphasize his thoughts. "Please, just _stop_. I don't want to see you hurt anymore— even if it's because of those magical creatures you hold so dear."

Jungkook shakes his head as the tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

Taehyung shuts his eyes and brings his other hand to his face, rubbing the tears away and running his hand through his hair in frustration. " _God_ , what do you not get about all this, Jungkook—"

"It's _not_!" Jungkook pulls his wrist away and takes a step back, stunning the elder in his place. "It's not that! It's not that at all!"

"Jungkook—"

"You don't get it _at all_!" Jungkook cries, his voice broken and his heart shattering into a million pieces, "I-I'm not trying to distance myself from you, I never have, hyung—" 

He suddenly turns and heads for his desk, rummages and pulls away a small linen cover hiding something. He cradles the object in his hands as carefully as his broken feelings and walks back to the elder, pushing it towards his chest.

Taehyung looks down slowly and carefully holds the object in his hands—

A wooden astrolabe.

On the plate of the device, just beneath the rete and the rule, where there should've been lines to indicate the meridian, equator and horizons are instead replaced with two figures carved intricately and carefully with precision and patience and it takes a moment for Taehyung to see what they were— to see _who_ they were— to see that these two figures were him and Jungkook throughout the years—

At the 12 o'clock position were him and Jungkook first meeting together at the Hogwarts library, Jungkook so small in his uniform and robes— like the fresh first year that he was.

At the 3 o'clock position were him and Jungkook sitting at the plaza in the center of the castle, smiling amongst themselves under the shade of the trees with little birds resting in their nests above them.

At the 6 o'clock position were him and Jungkook, a little older, dressed in their fine robes when Jungkook graduated from Hogwarts, grinning from ear to ear and hands holding tightly together.

At the 9 o'clock position were him and Jungkook at present, side by side and seated with their backs facing Taehyung in his Astronomy tower, gazing at the night sky.

In between these positions were little glimpses of their times together throughout the years, the figures seemed to move like the universe around them— always at a constant motion, a never-ending chain of change and movement, all carved, all done by hand, all emanating something so pure and innocently warm, so simple and fragile yet so full of dedication and strength. It was all screaming the handiwork of one person—

— Jungkook.

Taehyung slowly tears his gaze from the astrolabe in his hands to the younger male in front of him, whose tears were still streaming down his face as he hiccups the sobs away.

Oh no.

Jungkook ducks his head, making himself smaller, his shoulders hiking up to hide himself.

Oh _no_.

"I..." Jungkook croaks, his voice completely shattered and utterly devastated, "It was— It was supposed to be a surprise."

 _Oh, fuck, no_.

Jungkook sobs wreck through Taehyung's heart.

"Your birthday— it's a few weeks from now," Jungkook whispers, afraid his broken sobs would break the little strength he had left to speak. "I had meant to keep it until then. I-I wanted to surprise you."

" _Jungkook_ —"

Jungkook rubs his eyes with his sleeve and Taehyung winces as the new scratches and injuries come back to his line of vision. They're still so fresh and poorly bandaged, it took all of Taehyung's energy to not cradle the younger male's hands in his own— the regret and the shame quickly replacing his anger and distress from earlier.

 _Fuck_.

"I don't only get hurt because of the work that I chose to do, hyung." Jungkook says through his soft whispers. He looks back to the elder's broken, tear-stained expression, and tries to give him a small smile.

"I'm willing to get hurt for you too."

Taehyung closes the distance between him and Jungkook in an instant, wrapping his arms around the younger male as his hand still holds the precious gift tight and secure.

"That's not— This is—" The elder chokes in his cries as he uses his other hand to cradle the back of the younger male's head. "Jungkook— _fuck_ , I— I didn't—"

Jungkook keeps silent and lets his own tears flow down his cheeks, burying his nose on the elder's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his warm coat. He listens to the elder's broken apologies and cries, the quiet and hushed whispers of I love you's and sorry's—

But the wounds on his hands sting just a little bit more now.

"Have I—" Jungkook mutters, voice cracking from crying, "Have I made a mistake?"

Taehyung pulls away and cups the younger male's cheek with one hand, his other still holding the astrolabe close to his heart. "No, _no_ — It's not—"

Jungkook shakes his head, "I must've done something wrong to make you think that way, hyung."

" _God_ , Jungkook, it's all me— it's all my fault—"

Jungkook holds the elder's hand in his own— the elder's trembling hand cradled by his scratched and bruised fingers, "This isn't a one way road, hyung. We're both at faults." He bites his lips nervously, "What you said before— about me becoming used to you worrying and taking advantage of it—"

Taehyung parts his lips to say something, to pull back and to return all the hurt he had said but Jungkook looks back at him, determined.

"Y-You— You may be right, hyung." Jungkook blinks and a new set of tears stream down his face as he continues, "I might have gotten used to your worrying that s-sometimes— _sometimes_ I just don't listen anymore. It's as if I would unconsciously think that you'd always kiss and make any injury of mine better. I'd gotten used to your concern that I took it for granted— I'm sorry— I never stopped to think how much it would hurt you to see me like this—"

"Jungkook, baby—"

"I know I shouldn't, hyung. I shouldn't forget to appreciate your worrying over me because who else would but you? It's always been you, hyung." Jungkook sobs, holding onto Taehyung's hand tightly. "I'm sorry— I'm sorry for neglecting your feelings, hyung. I-I never meant to— Please, believe me—"

Taehyung clutches the astrolabe tighter in his hand.

"Please, don't be so far away from me." Jungkook cries almost pitifully as he squeezes the elder's hand, remembering how the elder had stood meters away from him earlier— eyes cold and devoid of emotion and hands far from his reach.

Never again.

Taehyung closes the distance between them and presses his forehead onto Jungkook's, closing his eyes.

"I won't— I won't be far away anymore, Jungkook." Taehyung says softly, careful not to scare the younger male away. "I'm sorry. Hyung— Hyung said some hurtful things to you. I'm _so_ sorry."

Jungkook nods slowly.

"I was feeling insecure that you might not love me anymore." Taehyung admits with shame, regret and guilt lacing his voice. "These past couple of days, you've kept yourself in the dark away from me. I was worried that you had gotten tired of me, after all, all I seem to do is stop you from doing what you love the moment you come back to me hurt. I was scared, Jungkook."

"That's not going to happen, hyung," Jungkook quickly says but Taehyung hushes him softly, pecking a soft kiss at the corner of his lips.

"I know— I realize it only now." He feels the astrolabe in his other hand, the precious wooden object cradled close to his heart. "I feel like an idiot for only truly realizing it now. I'm sorry, Jungkook. I'm really sorry."

Jungkook closes his eyes and inches himself closer, pressing a kiss onto the elder's cheek before ducking and burying his head back onto Taehyung's shoulder, arms embracing the elder's torso.

"It's okay, hyung." Jungkook whispers, "We both made mistakes and misunderstood— it's okay now." He pauses and moves closer, "I-It's okay, right?"

Taehyung squeezes him back tightly, "Yes, it is." He breathes in the scent of nature in Jungkook's hair and clothes, "It's okay now."

It took a while for both of them to calm down, their tears had dried up and the both have now settled onto Jungkook's couch, snuggled close and quiet. Jungkook was resting his head on Taehyung's shoulder, eyes closed in a light sleep, as the elder had his arm around his, hand reaching up to fondly and gently play with his black hair, his other hand still cradling the wooden astrolabe carefully.

Then, there was a slithering noise from beside him and Taehyung glances aside to see the snake peer up at him from the floor.

" _A little hint wouldn't have hurt, you know,_ " Taehyung hisses softly, careful not to wake the sleeping male beside him.

The snake tilts its head, " _I told you enough, Serpent-tongue_."

" _You told me nothing_."

The snake slithers closer, " _I did say he didn't want you coming over, else he wouldn't be able to work_."

" _And by that you meant work on my gift? You cunning little leech, how was I supposed to know he was working on a gift for me? A surprise?_ " Taehyung hisses, brows furrowing.

The snake smirks and coils around in itself, " _Is it my fault you are quick to jump to assumptions?_ "

Taehyung tsks, turning away from the snake to glance at the younger male beside him. It was awfully careless of him to assume the worst. He sighs, regret filling him up like a glass being filled with water.

The snake slithers away back towards the window ledge and makes its way out but not before Taehyung calls out to it once more.

" _Where are you going?_ "

" _You two need privacy, it seems._ " The snake hisses, " _I am not so crass to not realize that there are more words needed to be exchanged between the two of you after what happened._ "

Taehyung keeps silent.

The snake nods its little head and slithers away into the twilight.

Beside him, Jungkook stirs and rubs his puffy eyes awake. Taehyung sighs, shoulders relaxing as the younger male blinks eyes tired eyes from the cobwebs of sleep.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?" The younger male mumbles, eyes looking up to the elder. His cheeks are a little flushed and his eyes are red-rimmed and puffy but there's a small smile to his face that makes everything wrong in Taehyung right again.

Taehyung can't seem to find the right words. He swallows and chooses instead to press his lips onto Jungkook's forehead, burying his nose in his black locks, scenting the very hint of the sun, the ground, the trees and the leaves from his very person. 

"Tae?" Jungkook murmurs, pressing himself closer to the elder. 

"Listen, I—" Taehyung clears his throat when he looks into his brown doe eyes, his tunnel-vision finally expanding into a small horizon. He feels a little lighter now, can breath better and not feel like drowning in his own insecurities. "I'm sorry for earlier,"

"Tae, we already said our sorries—"

"No, just please, listen." Taehyung says, straightening himself and gazing at the younger male solemnly. "You see, the snake— it said you were finding it hard to work with me around and in hindsight, I now know that it's because of this," He says, motioning for the astrolabe in his hand. "But back then, I really thought it was... just that. It was you finally getting tired of me and my constant worrying. It's like— I'm here trying to confine you just to keep you safe. It's like I'm caging in a magical creature myself. I despised myself for it, Jungkook, but more than that, I hated to think that you would feel tired of me after all this time. I rationalized myself that all I've been doing is for your own sake and I didn't stop to think that it may have been overbearing for you."

The elder pulls away and allows Jungkook to turn to face him, his hand in his, gentle and careful now.

"Please, tell me honestly." Taehyung continues, "Tell me, Jungkook, am I restricting you? Am I caging you in? Am I too much?"

Jungkook parts his lips, ready to say the contrary but—

The younger male looks at their intertwined hands and sighs, slumping his shoulders. "To be honest, hyung, there are times when I feel that you are restricting me."

Taehyung frowns.

Jungkook encloses the elder's hand with his other hand, "But it's more like, I wish you would trust me— have faith in me in what I do— that the injuries and pain I go through, I go through it all with a purpose in mind. I don't just get hurt for nothing, hyung. I can be careless, yeah, but I'm not stupid."

Taehyung tries a little, soft laugh and Jungkook gives him a warm smile in return.

"I don't mind you worrying and I promise I won't take it for granted anymore but in exchange, I hope you'll learn to trust me more. I know I may seem unreliable when it comes to taking care of myself but I learned firsthand what it's like to see someone you love get hurt when they didn't have to in the first place."

Taehyung blinks as Jungkook looks him straight in the eye and the elder ducks his head, shyly. "—Are you referring to the [Triwizard tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131174), Jungkook? Really?"

Jungkook flashes him a cheeky grin albeit with teary eyes.

Taehyung smiles back, pulling his hand free from Jungkook's hold to brush under his fluttering lashes, catching onto the fragile unshed tears and wiping them away before they fall.

No more tears.

The elder looks down at the astrolabe in his other hand and tilts his head in admiration.

"So, you made this?" He asks, so full of warmth and love that Jungkook's chest tightens. "All by yourself?"

The younger male blushes, "It's— crude, I know. You don't have to—"

"No, I didn't say that." Taehyung chuckles, "It's beautiful, Jungkook. It really is."

Jungkook unconsciously fiddles with his fingers and Taehyung observes the movement silently. Those little scratches and lesions were from him carving the astrolabe from scratch. All the hours and time spent to make this beautiful gift—

"The wood," Jungkook clears his throat, shyly trying to explain the gift that's been given way in advance as previously planned. "It's ebony— like your wand. A-And the rule and rete, I've made using alder wood, it's softer and straighter than other hardwoods so it was easier to make it into smaller parts—"

Taehyung's heart all but soars at the craft behind the gift. "B-But, ebony... it's native to Southern India and Sri Lanka, Jungkook. How did you—" He pauses and his eyes widen, "No— no, you can't have—"

Jungkook gives him a shy smile. "I've been gone for days because I've been getting the wood for it." He ducks his head shyly, "Alder wood wasn't hard to find, I got it from the Forbidden Forest and I guess the scratches from my arms were from getting the wood off the bark—"

"Jungkook," Taehyung shakes his head in disbelief. "Just— wh-why? Why would you go through all that?"

The Magizoologist blinks and leans forward, cradling the astrolabe along with Taehyung's hands, "Because—"

Taehyung looks into Jungkook's eyes just as he looks down at the figures on the astrolabe he'd carved onto for days and nights.

"Astrolabes," Jungkook says softly, "I hear they're used to identify stars and planets and to measure celestial bodies above the horizon day and night. But, what really struck me about it is what the word means itself."

"What the word means?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook almost giggles shyly. Astrolabe would mean—

" _The one who catches the heavenly bodies_." The younger male hums with his eyes closed and after a heartbeat, he opens them to gaze into Taehyung's stunned eyes. "Just like you, Taehyung."

Oh.

Taehyung feels like suffocating and not because of guilt but because of being so, _so_ deeply in love. He stares on as Jungkook's eyes flicker like little galaxies were blinking back at him.

_Heavenly bodies?_

Taehyung can't stop the smile that forms on his lips and the thumping of his swollen, love-filled heart.

_There's no other heavenly body as celestial as Jungkook, himself._

Taehyung ducks his head, chuckling fondly and utterly defeated.

_And it's not me who catches them—_

"Hyung?" Jungkook tilts his head, confused. "Wh-What is it?"

Taehyung's heart soars as high as the clouds and the skies above.

_After all, I seem to be the one who gets caught in the end._

"Nothing," Taehyung replies gently, "I was just— speechless."

Jungkook blushes, "Oh. I thought— I thought it might've not— I mean, I thought you wouldn't like it—"

"How could I not like this, Jungkook?" Taehyung blinks incredulously, staring down at the astrolabe engraved with their memories. "It's like looking into our own universe, a universe made of us."

Jungkook smiles and squeezes the elder's hands in his. "And now I’m looking at you,” He adds, “And you asked me if I was tired of you, as if I could stop loving you, Kim Taehyung. As If I would want to give up the one person who made me who I am today."

"Jungkook, I—"

"Did you know, hyung? Ebony is happiest in the hands of those with the courage to be themselves." Jungkook carresses the elder's fingers as they carry the astrolabe carefully. "So, will you stop being so insecure now and be more of the confident, cunning Slytherin that pulled this shy Hufflepuff out of his shell years ago?"

Taehyung laughs, so fond and so full of love at the younger male.

"Ah, but you're slightly mistaken about something, sweetheart." Taehyung winks and Jungkook flushes at the use of one of the many petnames out of nowhere. 

"Huh?"

"It wasn't because I was just a Slytherin that I pulled you to me and fell in love with you years ago," Taehyung leans forward, "It seems that I fell in love with you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. Wouldn't you agree, love?"

Jungkook blinks and lets out a fluttery giggle, breathless and light like the feathers of a Hippogriff ready to take flight or a shooting star zooming past the night sky.

Taehyung smiles warmly as he closes the distance between them, pressing his lips onto Jungkook's welcoming own.

"Good to hear that there were no dramatic flying off of Hippogriffs, after all." Jimin grins as he sits with the couple the following day for tea time. Little tea cups of peppermint tea and plates of freshly made macarons lay on Jungkook's dining table in the early afternoon, the sunlight from the beautiful day streaming through his windows as the little Bowtruckles lounge and gather fresh sunlight by the ledge.

Jungkook blushes as he ducks his head with a pout on his face. "Shut up, Jimin-hyung."

Taehyung cocks an eyebrow at his best friend, "You're a little shit sometimes, you know?"

"And here I am, so fully supportive and open to help solve your love quarrels." Jimin shrugs innocently before taking a sip of his tea. He places the cup down and reaches over Taehyung's coat, sneaking his hand in the inner pocket.

"What the hell, Jimin?!" Taehyung gasps at the intrusion and pales as the cherry haired male pulls the astrolabe from inside his coat. "How on earth did you even know it was there?"

Jimin rolls his eyes, "Process of elimination, Tae, and I know you too well to easily say that you would rather pet that Hippogriff outside than leave this little thing a mere inches away from you."

Taehyung groans, "I hate how you're such a Ravenclaw sometimes."

Jungkook chuckles beside him as Jimin grins victoriously at his best friend.

Jimin turns the astrolabe over in his hand and whistles, "I have to say, this is some fine craftsmanship, Jungkookie. Where'd you learn how to do this?"

Jungkook ducks his head shyly as he unwraps one macaron from its little crepe wrapper, "There were a few craftsmen in Hogsmeade that I met along the way one day when I stopped over to get some supplies for my work and I figured I'd try something new with my hands once in a while—"

"I just wish it didn't have to be something that'll add more scratches to your hands in the process." Taehyung mumbles and Jungkook turns to smile sheepishly at him.

"But what is Jungkookie without his little scratches? That's how we know and met him, right Tae? All covered in dirt or scratches from his little adventures with his creatures."

"Doesn't mean I'm too happy about it." Taehyung huffs.

"And _this_ is why Jungkook is still alive and well to this day." Jimin surmises and Jungkook chuckles at the sentiment while Taehyung grumbles, displeased.

"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson about getting hurt time and time again." Jungkook says, "Even though it meant getting hurt in a different way in the process."

Jimin hums, leaning his head against his hand as his arm rests on the table, "There must've been a lot of tears shed, hm?"

" _Jimin_ ," Taehyung cocks an eyebrow at the other male who laughs in return.

"All jokes aside," Jimin smiles, "You both know how happy I am to see you two happy and well, right?"

The two males blink at the Potioneer's confession before they each give him warm smiles in return.

"We're happy to see you too after so long, hyung." Jungkook says.

"Yah, it wouldn't feel like ages if you'd just pick up a quill and write me back, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin pouts.

"B-But, you know I'm busy!"

"Busy with what?" Jimin huffs, "Your magical creatures or using those hands for things other than to work on your research on them?" He slides his gaze to the former Slytherin in the table. "Bet Taehyung could have a say in the matter, hm?"

Taehyung's eyes widen, feels his cheeks turn a little hotter at the thought that crosses his mind, "We are _not_ discussing our private lives here, Jimin!"

"Who said anything about your private lives?" Jimin laughs heartily as the two turn red in an instant.

"Sometimes I wonder if Jimin-hyung should've been in Slytherin instead," Jungkook whispers under his breath, leaning close to Taehyung's side of the table.

"I agree." The elder responds.

Just then, there's the sound of something sliding along the floorboards that catches their attention. Jimin blinks and looks down to see the sharp, reptilian eyes of the pit viper staring at him. Needless to say, seeing a live adult snake nearly causes a heart attack on the Potioneer's poor body.

"What the—?!" Jimin gasps, unconsciously bringing his legs up from the floor and onto the chair.

Jungkook and Taehyung blink before trailing the other male's gaze where the snake is busy flicking its tongue out, scenting and decoding whether Jimin was friend or foe.

Taehyung grins.

" _Snake_ ," He hisses and Jimin shoots a glance at him, surprised to hear him speak in Parseltongue. Was it that big of a deal, really?

" _Serpent-tongue_ ," The snake greets and flashes its eyes back at Jimin's direction. " _I see a stranger has appeared. Tell me, is he a friend?_ "

Taehyung tilts his head and smirks at Jimin's confused expression.

" _At the moment_ ," Taehyung responds with a playful glint in his eyes, " _He's not. But do go easy on him_."

"Tae—"

The pit viper coils and tenses before hissing loudly and baring its fangs at the Potioneer.

Jungkook gasps but is stopped when Taehyung grabs a hold of his hand. "Hyung?"

"Relax, baby." Taehyung winks as Jimin begins screaming in the background, his hand timely reaching out to catch the astrolabe as it flies from the cherry haired male's hands. He flicks the prized object over and looks fondly at the gift before leaning to his side to press a chaste kiss on Jungkook's cheek, "Sometimes, the little bird's got to learn when to stop teasing a snake."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ;u;
> 
> Oh, for anyone curious. Jungkook's wand is made of Chestnut wood (Chestnut wands prefer witches and wizards who are skilled tamers of magical beasts, those who possess great gifts in Herbology, and those who are natural fliers.) whereas, yes, Taehyung's wand is made of Ebony wood (Ebony wands have an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider. The ebony wand’s perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose. Doesn't it sound much like Tae? ^^)
> 
> These are all from the Harry Potter fandom wikia, so yeah.
> 
> Also, here's what the wooden astrolabe looks like: [click!](https://ksr-ugc.imgix.net/assets/016/086/164/04d314f5ceb5694830487ec1d337e2ca_original.jpg?ixlib=rb-2.1.0&w=680&fit=max&v=1490995088&auto=format&gif-q=50&q=92&s=b2928a64134834d5270953ddd078c7da) (just imagine little taekooks in between the spaces throughout their years together ;~;)
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
